


Fanmix: Primordial

by gigglingkat



Series: Fanmixes [3]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanmix, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingkat/pseuds/gigglingkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix set in tigriswolf's headcanon.  What if Methos wasn't the oldest Immortal? What if he simply was oldest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: Primordial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I will wait, unleashed and unheard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/279905) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 
  * Inspired by [the death which one day will deprive you of me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/815359) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 
  * Inspired by [The blossoms we wear in our hats are the growth of two thousand years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361048) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 
  * Inspired by [the sound of God walking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373182) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 
  * Inspired by [There’s trees in the desert since you moved out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016123) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 
  * Inspired by [I shall count and bury the dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/814876) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 
  * Inspired by [perhaps I am secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/802517) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



> It was a blast to crawl around in the twisty manipulative head of this character. A million thanks to tigriswolf for letting me!

**Primordeal (Songs for the Oldest)**  
**1\. Graveyard by The Devil Makes Three**  
I wanna tell you a story  
Ain't got no characters in it but me  
I wanna sing you a sad song  
Most of it I don't expect you to believe  
_Methos told it the first time, and it wasn't a legend then._ (From: I will wait, unleashed and unheard)

 **2\. Shine by Alexi Murdoch**  
This is how we are fading  
Time  
Time  
Well I didn't come here  
Looking for a soul  
_"What do you need?" his teacher, his master asks.  
"I need to rest," he answers_ (From: the death which one day will deprive you of me) 

**3\. Icarus by Bastille**  
Icarus is flying too close to the sun  
And Icarus's life, it has only just begun  
It's just begun  
_Adam Pierson is not his name. Of course it's not._ (From: The blossoms we wear in our hats are the growth of two thousand years)

 **4\. Consider This by Anna Nalick**  
I'll wait for the day when you find I'm too much for you, baby  
So lay your hands over me  
And feel what you only see  
But don't bother wasting your time if you're trying to change me  
This is a warning  
_Here's a spoiler for you: everyone dies at the end._ (From: the sound of God walking)

 **5\. Burn The World by Seether**  
So tell me you love me  
Never would leave me  
Tell me you want it all  
We'll never be happy until you forgive me  
I should just end it all  
_“What do your people do with the old where you come from?” [...] He smiles at them, these little survivors, and he says, “We put them on thrones and call them gods."_ (From: There’s trees in the desert since you moved out)

 **6\. So Far From Your Weapon by The Dead Weather**  
You're so far from your weapon  
And the place you were born  
_He is Death. Death is the end of all things._ (From: I shall count and bury the dead)

 **7\. Red Flags and Long Nights by She Wants Revenge**  
Sick of trying to find a way inside  
Sick and tired of all the after  
Sick of trying to find a way to slide  
Even though it always ends in laughter  
Its never hard to tell when things are done  
She looked into my eyes and a voice said RUN  
_Live long enough, little boy, and you'll learn a terrifying truth: nothing is a lie._ (From: perhaps I am secret)

<http://gigglingkat.com/fanmixes/primordeal.zip>


End file.
